


Blue and Gold

by Daisy939



Series: When worlds collide [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy939/pseuds/Daisy939
Summary: What if when the pandorica was opened it was already holding the most feared being in creation.





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one 

The Doctor and Amy were in the middle of being led to Cleopatra as the Romans seem to be under the impression that the Doctor was Julius Ceasor  
When something caught Amy’s eye,” Doctor!” She said in surprise.  
“ What” he snapped in reply, he was in a bad mood because River had defaced the oldest words in the universe and he was willing to bet it was River who had the Romans thinking he was Ceasor.  
“ no I thought I saw... never mind” she trailed off shaking her head,” Must be all the time travel, my brains gone wonky.” She joked nudging him in the ribs. The Doctor didn’t reply merely grunted noncommittally barely paying attention, Amy frowned but used to his moods now ignored him, she carried on, “ So, what would Cleopatra want with you.” Getting no reply she fell silent and followed the rest of the group.

As soon as they reached the group of tents a few soldiers broke off going their separate ways but before the Doctor could study his surroundings he was shoved roughly into a pavilion. River Song sat there draped on a throne like chair dressed in clothes fit for a queen, an Egyption queen. For the first time the Doctor noticed smudges of red lipstick on the Romans face. He groaned and grit his teeth readying himself for the most annoying thing in history. River Song. She smiled coyly “ Hello sweetie.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Doctor, the Doctor is denied a fez again and why does Bad Wolf keep appearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo chapter two sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes I am not very good at English and sorry if the chapters are short if you do see mistakes or have ways for me to improve pease tell me in a comment I would love any criticism :)

Chapter Two

“Hello sweetie”

“River. Hi!” Amy exclaimed delightedly. “You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe.” The Doctor said flatly.         “You wouldn't answer your phone.” She said as this was the most obvious solution to her problem she signals and her slaves leave and she offers the Doctor the rolled up painting.         “What's this?” He questions                “It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one.” “Doctor? Doctor, what is this?Why is it exploding?”                             Amy panicked. “I assume it's some kind of warning.” River answered.”                             “What, something's going to happen to the Tardis?”                                         “It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see, and there are also these words.”                   “What?” 

River carried on “Words spread across time a warning to all the most feared words in the universe.” The Doctor grew nervous a thought tingled the back of his mind but he shook it off “ What are the words!” He snapped impatiently .

”BAD  WOLF” The Doctor stiffened and sucked in a breath, no it was impossible she was gone trapped forever and nothing not even bad wolf could change that.

 

Later after avoiding questions from Amy and River with a stupid grin and his normal babbling he asked a question “ Does it have a title?” “Yes. The Pandorica Opens.” The Doctor laughed incredulously “ The pandorica, that’s just a fairytale it can’t exist. “Well it can and it’s opening.” “ No I’m sorry, what’s the pandorica?” Amy asked tired of being left out. “ A box, a prison something that was meant to hold the most feared being in all creation.” “ oh so it’s like Pandora’s box, a box that was meant to hold all the bad in the world, that was my favourite story as a kid.” The Doctor stares at her “ That’s a bit of a coincidence, your favourite story and your favourite historical figures.” Amy and River looked at him questioningly, he shook himself “ never ignore a coincidence unless your busy, then always ignore it.” He waved his hand about and mumbled about some coincidence in the 1969 about Charles dickens and ghosts, Ruver ignored him “ If the pandorica is opening were would it be?” The Doctor stared ahead at Stonehenge “ If you wanted to hide something and bury it,” he started “ you’d want to know were you put it.” Ruver yelled for some horses and the Doctor added “ And a fez!” He was ignored. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know lots of this chapter was just rewrite of the episode with some extra parts in it but I was just trying to get the information I really don’t like this chapter but it’s the best I can do. sorry :(


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on my last chapter had really bad grammar and the space between speech was weird I have tried correcting it but it just reverts back to the original version sorry.

Chapter three

 

Once they had arrived at Stonehenge they dismounted the horses and started inspecting the stones, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and stared at the results while river scanned them with her vortex manipulator. “How come it's not new?” Amy asked.

  
“Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long.” River explained 

 “Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium.”

  
“Spoilers.” River warned

  
“No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens.”

   
“Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site.”

“If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that, well except maybe the Daleks but that’s only if what’s in the pandorica is what I think it is but the likelyhood of that is very unlikely,” he stopped aware of the looks Amy and River were giving him, “ anyway.” He stopped talking. The point is they may even fight over it. We need to get down there.”

River places a device on each corner of the Altar stone And steps back calling “Right then. Ready.” The sound of machinery clinking together reveals  a staircase down into the ground Amy gasped, the Doctor exclaimed excitedly.” The underhenge.”

As they walk down a Cyberman head, unnoticed twitches.

The Doctor lights a handy torch with his sonic screwdriver. He lights another for River and they unbar a big door, then enter.  
River gasped “More than just a fairy tale.” She breathed in awe.  
“There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.” The Doctor explained destractedly.  
Amy tilted her head to the side curiously she asked “How did it end up in there?”  
The Doctor grinned at her “You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it.”  
River groaned “I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him.”  
Amy laughed and the Doctor grinned cheekily at her “ Well what can I say I’m just brilliant.” Amy and River burst out laughing and the Doctor pouted and started inspecting the circular engravings again. Rivers laugh sobered and she questioned “So can you open it?”  
“Easily. Anyone can break into a prison.” The Doctor said in his you’ve just dribbled in your shirt voice, “But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first.”  
River tensed “You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside.”  
“How long do we have?” Amy asked  
The Doctor shook his head distractedly “ time doesn’t matter the important question is What kind of security.”  
“Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines.” River said in said quickly starting to panic,  
“What could need all that?”  
“What could get past all that?” River corrected.  
“Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?” The Doctor said in his oh look at this dangerous thing it’s so beautiful... let’s go poke it with a stick voice.  
“So why would it start to open now?”  
The Doctor waved his hands about scanned it again looked at the reading looked back at them took a deep breath and said “No idea.” River looked at him disappointedly, “ What! I can’t know everything!” Amy intervened “Ahem, And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries.”  
“The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening.”  
River looked up “Doctor, everyone everywhere?”  
“Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?”  
River repeated herself impatiently tapping her foot waiting for him to realise the implications of his own words “Doctor, everyone?”  
“ hmm, yes Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?  
“Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?”  
The Doctor gulped in realisation “Oh.”  
Amy looked between them “Oh? Oh, what?”  
River took two deep breathes “Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal.”  
The Doctor one step ahead replied “Doing it.”  
The Doctor goes around the bases of the Sarsen stones with his sonic screwdriver.  
Amy looked on confused “Doing what?” She says irritated at not understanding what was going on.  
River took pity on her and explained, lStonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?”  
The Doctor mumbled waving his hands “Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?”  
River shushed him “Give me a moment.”  
The Doctor snapped, ”we don’t have a moment River, quickly. Anything?”  
  
River replied deadly calm “ There are at least ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings but there are a crap load of starships surrounding planet Earth all homing in on Stonehenge. A silence so quite a pin could have dropped and it would be easy to pinpoint its location took over the room

”Ten thousand” Amy said her voice shaking.

“What kind of starships?”  
  
“Daleks, Doctor!”

  
“ Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise”

  
“Doctor, Cyberships.  
DOCTOR: No, Dalek ships. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships.”

  
Riber huffed “Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships.”

  
The Doctor gulped “Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross.”

Yhe kist kept growing, “Sontarom . Four battlefleets!”

“Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?” The Doctor joked.  
River continued ” Terileptil. Slitheen , Chelonian, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica.”

“What are you? What could you possibly be?”  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first chapters are not very good the story will get better but right now I am just following the story board when I can add my own twist and the story changes alit then it will get better the only reasons these chapters are in is so the story has a back plot an is not completely random but I hate writing them :(

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. I love dr who and I always hated how rose left at the end of season four but if she came back I don’t think she woulld be very pleased with the Doctor,she will come back but will not get together with the Doctor. I don’t like River she just generally annoyed me but this is not a bashing fic she will just be a bit jealous but she will play a big part in later chapters. Oh and ten too did not happen


End file.
